


something holy

by summerdayghost



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The water was beautiful.





	something holy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt 68, swim, of the 100 fandom challenge.

Intellectually speaking, Elphaba knew how to swim. That didn’t mean much. She didn’t get the chance to actually partake in the activity during her youth. There were a lot of things she didn’t get the chance to do. How she felt about it at the time was hard to pin down. Bitter wasn’t quite the right word. Elphaba could never be truly bitter towards Nessarose (no matter how much she may have wanted to be).

The water was crystal blue without a hint of green or any other color. Elphaba had previously assumed that shade didn’t exist in nature, that it was something invented just to make Glinda’s dresses. It was beautiful.

“It’s nothing compared to what we will see,” Fiyero kissed her on the cheek.

He’d been saying stuff like that a lot. While it wasn’t certain Elphaba never doubted it for a second. They were just barely outside of Oz and there was a whole wide world waiting for them in their future.

The water was so inviting. Unbelievably inviting. Well, Elphaba had at least read about swimming. She should be fine as long as she stuck to the shallow parts.

Fiyero didn’t go in with her. He just sat by the edge and watched her. It probably wouldn’t have been wise with all the straw if he did go in.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
